Ancient Egyptians watch Yu-Gi-Oh!
by QuantumKakarotto
Summary: 3,000 years after the defeat of Zorc, The Ancient Egyptians that helped Pharaoh Atem are enjoying their time in the After Life before they receive a way too see into the living world. Read as they watch the adventures of Yuugi Motou and Yami Yuugi in the world of the living.
1. Gekiretsu Batoru - Yami no Gēmu

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

 **After Life**

Mana walked down a hall of the palace that was recreated for their afterlife as she thought about her best friend Atem, it has been 3,000 years since she last saw her best friend before he died sealing the Wicked God Zorc away. She sighed as she still felt great sadness just thinking about her best friend, she had great hopes that when she entered the After life she would find Atem there waiting for her beside her master Mahado but her hopes diminished after not finding him anywhere.

Of course she was still happy to see all the others such as her teacher Mahado, Isis, Karim, Seto, Shada, Aknadin (surprisingly after everything he did to them), Siamun Muran, Kisara a girl Seto had a great interest in, and the former Pharaoh and father of Atem, Akhenamkhanen.

Mana sighed as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall before she walked into the throne room where the others were.

"Your late Mana." Mahado spoke as he saw his student.

"Sorry Master, I was just..." Mana looked down as Mahado understood why she was late, she was thinking about Atem again. He most of all understood how she felt since he was Atem's guardian and promised to protect the young Pharaoh no matter what, missed Atem just as everyone else.

Mahado walked over and put a hand on his student's shoulder as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I understand Mana, but the Pharaoh has summoned us here for a reason and we need to be here in case of anything, this may be the after life but we still must be ready."

Mana wiped the tears away and nodded, she would protect this place for when the day Atem would return to them.

From the throne, Akhenamkhanen gave a small smile watching the two. He was grateful for all the priestess here and for all they did for his son when Atem was Pharaoh, which was why he hoped they would enjoy the gift they were about to receive.

"I've called you all here for an important reason." Akhenamkhanen spoke as he drew the attention of the others. "Last night, I was contacted by a man known as Bobasa."

"Bobasa?" Siamum spoke in confusion as no one knew who this man was, Mana felt as if she knew this person but quickly shook her head at the thought. "Who is this man and why did he contact you Akhenamkhanen, was it something of importance?"

"Yes it was..." The Former Pharaoh replied as he held a small mirror in his hand. "He is granting us the ability to look into the world of the living with this."

"Ability to see..." Karim spoke first before Shada finished his sentence. "Into the world of the living?"

"That's correct." Akhenamkhanen said before Seto spoke.

"Why would we need too see into the living world?" Seto asked. "Our time their is over with."

"He said that it would answer our greatest question that we've all wondered for 3,000 years..." Akhenamkhanen answered before he threw the mirror into the air and it expanded into a large screen. Everyone gathered and looked into the mirror as it began to show something...

 **A wall broke open as Archaeologists entered a small cavern that held several items.**

 **"Splended," One of them spoke. "Plunderers haven't gotten this one yet!"**

 **"Professor!" Another spoke as they saw a Golden Box with the eye of Anubis inscribed in the center. "That's..."**

Seto's eyes widen as he saw the box that he himself sealed the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle into in Atem's tomb. He glared at the people who dared to enter it.

 **"This box!" The Professor spoke as he walked to it. "What if this is the Yami Ga..." Suddenly the professor fell as he held his throat as the others ran to him.**

"What's happening to him?" Kisara asked Seto who was confused as well. Aknadin narrowed his eyes at the sight, could it have been something related to the Millennium items.

 **"That is the Puzzle of Yami!" The professor gasped out before he died.**

"Puzzle of Darkness?" Mana spoke softly confused as to what they were seeing. She turned to her teacher. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know Mana, we need to keep watching to find out." Mahado replied never taking his eyes off the screen.

 **A bell rings at a school.**

 **"Afternoon break!" a young voice yelled. "Let's play basketball!"**

 **"I'll wait for the girls!"**

 **In a classroom, sitting alone at his desk was a boy with black hair spiked up in the shape of a five-sided star. It's outlined with a long, pink streak and filtered with gold blond, jagged bangs. He played with a deck of cards making them into a castle.**

 **"Hey Yuugi!" A voice called and caused the house of cards to fall revealing the boy, Yuugi's face.**

"Prince!?" Mana yelled in shock as she saw Yugi on the screen, who looked exactly like Atem when he was young except less confident. Everyone else stared at the screen, eyes wide as the looked at Yugi in shock save for Akhenamkhanen who could tell that this wasn't his son but possibly a reincarnation?

 **"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" offered the boy with the orange ball by the doorway.**

 **"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose..." Yuugi replied shyly.**

"This boy doesn't posses much confidence does he." Shada spoke. "Very opposite from our Pharaoh."

"Maybe..." Isis said softly looking at young Yugi.

 **"That's true." The other student said then left the room.**

 ** _'I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes.'_ Yuugi thought picking up his cards. _'I always bring a lot of games to school too...'_**

 _'I feel sorry for him...'_ Mana thought staring at Yugi in sadness as she couldn't help but think about Atem as a child.

 **Yuugi then gained a thought. _'Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today!'_ Yuugi picked up his bag and pulled out a gold box with an eye in the center. **

"It's the same box from before!?" Siamun spoke up as they saw the Golden Box.

 **"This is my greatest treasure, but it's a complete secret." Yuugi grinned. "So, here's the quiz: 'The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before.'"**

 **"So!" Yugi said. "What is it?" He began to open the box before it was snatched from his grasp. He blinked before he looked at the person who snatched it. "Jounouchi-kun!"**

 **"Yuugi," Jounouchi spoke as he looked at the box in boredom. "Why are you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get."**

 **"Ah!" Yuugi stood up and tried to reach for the golden box from the taller blonde. "Please return that!"**

 **Jounouchi then threw the box into the air and hopped over a desk before he caught it again. "Man, timidly treasuring this box...You know Yuugi..."**

 **Yuugi ran over to him as Jounouchi kept talking. "That's the part of you that really pisses me off." He continued. "Let me couch you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?! If so, then come at me full force!"**

"That jerk." Mana growled looking at the image of Jounouchi on the screen in anger. She didn't like people who bullied the weak.

 **"I...I hate fighting and violence!" Yuugi yelled causing Jounouchi to cover his ears in pain.**

 **"You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi exclaimed.**

 **"Ah, just give me that box back." Yuugi begged to him.**

 **"Yeah!" a new voice spoke. "Stop it Jounouchi."**

 **They turned to see another student with brown hair pointed up.**

 **"Oh?!" Jounouchi smirked. "You want something? 1 year, student president reject...clean up member Honda-kun."**

 **Honda replied to Jounouchi annoyed. "I'm not a clean up member!" Honda then yelled. "I'm a beautification club member!"**

"Beautification member?" Shada asked looking at Karim. "What has happen to the world we knew?"

"And what's with all these strange names and phrases like kun and san?" Siamun asked.

"Looks as though the world has evolved much." Isis spoke to Mahado who nodded.

"It was because of the Pharaoh, this world was able to evolve." He said smiling at bit.

 **"You're voice is loud too!" Was Jounouchi's only reply.**

 **"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president but..." Honda smirked. "I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member..."**

 **Jounouchi turned to Yuugi as Honda kept talking and whispered. "By the way, what's in the box?"**

 **"You can look." Yuugi replied. "Just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me."**

 **Jounouchi looked into the box as Honda finally noticed them not listening to him and yelled. "Listen when a person's talking!"**

All the Egyptians leaned in closer wanting to know what was in the box.

 **"What?" Jounouchi spoke. "How boring."**

 **Suddenly a female student snatched the box from the blonde and gave it back to Yuugi. "Masaki!"**

 **"Anzu!" Yuugi said in delight.**

 **Anzu glared at the two guys. "If it's boring then give it back right away!" She said. "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"**

 **"I'm not bullying the weak!" Jounouchi replied. "I'm making Yuugi a man..."**

Mana snorted. "Liar, Ra have mercy on your soul."

 **"Shut up!" Anzu interrupted before a new girl walked in shocked.**

 **"Miho-chan!"Honda exclaimed.**

 **"Sorry!" Anzu said to Miho. "That wasn't directed to you."**

 **"I was suprised!" Miho replied. "There so many people that I still haven't had lunch..."**

 **"That's no good!" Honda exclaimed. "I'll buy it for you right away!"**

 **"Wait i'm going too!" Jounouchi said before both Honda and Jounouchi ran off.**

 **"Those guys!" Anzu glared.**

"How is it possible people like this exist?" Isis said face palming at how the guys were competing for a girl now.

 **"Shit she pisses me off!" Jounouchi said to Honda.**

 **"Don't talk badly about Miho-chan!"**

 **"Who's talking about Nosaku Miho?!" Jounouchi said. "I'm talking about Masaki, Masaki Anzu!"**

 **"Shit." Jounouchi murmured. "Who's bullying the weak?!"**

"You." Mana said.

"Mana I believe we all get the point." Mahado said to his student who blushed.

 **Suddenly both Jounouchi and Honda bumped into a larger student.**

 **"You guys..." Ushio spoke. "What is this about bullying?"**

 **"Nothing!" Jounouchi spoke before Honda covered the blonde's mouth nervously. "Nothing...really..."**

 **"Bullying is no good..." Ushio said before walking away.**

 **"Right...I understand!" Honda replied.**

 **"Ah also...Be sure your student uniform is properly buttoned." Ushio said before leaving.**

 **"Hey! I couldn't breathe!" The blond barked.**

 **"Fool! Do you know who you were addressing?!" Honda asked him but only received a confused look. "Public moral member Ushio-san. All the school's rules were made by him. He's an amazing person."**

 **"Ke! I wonder..." Jounouchi responded. "I don't get what he's trying to limit."**

 **"Don't say such foolish things!" Honda responded.**

"Ushio?" Seto spoke. "Sounds like everyone is afraid of him because of his strength and rules."

"Remind you of someone." Shada smirked as Seto glared at him.

 **"Impressive." Yuugi spoke to Anzu. "They're pretty scared of you , Anzu."**

 **"If I act soft they'll mess with me." She said. "Yuugi, sometimes you've got to have guts."**

 **"But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy..." Yuugi responded shyly.**

 **"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you." Anzu said before she looked at the golden box. "By the way, what is this?"**

 **"Oh right!" Yuugi grinned. "Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret."**

 **"I'll keep it secret." Anzu responded. "Let me see."**

"Finally!" Mana exclaimed wanting too see what was in the box already as did the others.

 **Yuugi then removed the golden box's cover revealing the golden pieces inside the box.**

Seto's eyes widen seeing the pieces after so long. "It really is..."

"Seto?" Kisara spoke looking at him confused. "What is it?"

Seto decided not to spoil anything wanting too see if Yuugi could solve it. "You'll find out soon."

 **"It's beautiful!" Anzu complimented as she picked up one of the pieces. "Are these parts? It's all scattered."**

 **"It's a puzzle." Yuugi answered holding two other pieces. "I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't."**

 **"I see." Anzu replied.**

 **"My house is a game shore, so we've got games from various countries." Yuugi said. "This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's very rare puzzle."**

"A Puzzle in an Egyptian ruin..." Akhenamkhanen spoke to himself having figured out what it was. He looked down at Seto too see his nephew also knew what it was. "Maybe..."

 **"Egypt?" Anzu said looking at the box.**

 **"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box." Yuugi said holding the box closer to her. "I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" He said seriously before laughing. "Haha! Yeah, I said too much!"**

 **Yuugi then looked down sadly. "Eh... You must think I'm dumb...I see it in your eyes."**

"It's not dumb Yuugi!" Mana spoke a grinning. "It's nice to have a wish in your life."

"Mana you do know he can't hear you right?" Isis smiled at the girl who blushed again.

 **"Ahaha, no way." Anzu replied. "So what do you wish for?"**

 **"No, no." Yuugi smiled. "This much definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay."**

Akhenamkhanen couldn't help a small smile on his face remembering his son as a child after seeing Yuugi act like this.

 **"What's that?" Honda asked.**

 **"Something I took out of Yuugi's treasure box just now." Jounouchi answered. "I just got a glimpse of it, but it looked like a puzzle. In other worlds if he's missing this piece, he can't solve it."**

"Why that no good bastard!" Mana yelled. "How dare he take a piece of Yuugi's treasure!"

 **"Jounouchi, you've always been a hopeless guy. but you're really hopeless!" Honda said. "How about listening to your brain?"**

 **"By the way, aren't you going off to buy lunch?" Joounouchi changed the subject.**

 **"Nooo!" Honda yelled running off in a hurry.**

 **Jounouchi looked out a nearby window facing a canal before he threw the puzzle piece into the water.**

 ** _'_ _How's that a treasure. Always acting like a child... Yuugi that guy...that pisses me off!'_ The blond thought as he walks off.**

Seto was now as angry as Mana at Jounouchi as he saw him throw a piece of the Puzzle away. How Seto wished he was still alive so he could summon Kisara's White Dragon form too teach this dog what happens when you mess with his cousin's puzzle.

 **"You're Yuugi Motou," Ushio walked up too Yuugi who was leaving school.**

 **"Yes?" Yuugi answered.**

 **"Actually I want to ask you something," Ushio looked at Yuugi with serious eyes. "Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?"**

 **"What? Nothing like that's happens to me?" Yuugi answered confused.**

"Why is Yuugi lying?" Mana asked confused. "We all know those guys do mess with him all the time?"

No one knew the answer to that question.

 **"Wait a moment." Ushio said. "A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this."**

 **"You can relax Yuugi-kun." Ushio smirked. "From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."**

"Bodyguard!?"

 **"Eh?!" Yuugi looked shocked. "But I really haven't experienced that. Excuse me!"**

 **Yuugi ran off nervously as he thought. _'What the heck was that? Weirdo.'_**

"Someone you shouldn't be around Yuugi-kun!" Mana yelled at the screen.

"Yuugi-kun?" Mahado stared at her as did the others.

"What..." Mana blushed. "I thought thats how everyone now spoke in the living world."

 **"I'm home!" Yuugi called before he saw someone in the store.** **"Anzu!"**

 **"It's been so long since I came over to play." Anzu smiled at him.**

 **"You're late Yuugi." A elderly man said with a smile. He had tanned skin, faded brown eyes and white hair with 6 spikes at the front and a beard and mustache. He had a red bandanna over his head, was wearing a pink shirt and light brown dungarees.**

"WAIT ISN'T THAT!?" Everyone turned to Siamun who stared at the screen in shock as he saw...HIMSELF!?

Akhenamkhanen hummed a bit as he went back to his reincarnation theory from before, could this be why they were watching.

 **"By the way Anzu-Chan, you've grown so much." Solomon said, turning to the red-head.**

 **"Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!" He cheered and winked at the girl.**

"Siamun is a pervert!?" Mana yelled and pointed at the old man.

"Huh!?" Siamun looked shocked and shrunk back in fear as Isis, Kisara and Mana glared at him.

 **Anzu laughed, nervously.** **" _What's with this old man?_ " she thought to herself.**

 **"By the way Yuugi, I heard from Anzu-Chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?" Solomon asked.**

 **"Who's giving up!?" Yuugi asked in disbelief.**

 **"That puzzle is belong human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a lot of history behind it." Solomon told his grand-son.**

"History?"

 **"History?" Anzu questioned.**

 **Solomon sent her a look that would creep anybody out. Yuugi got a curious look on his face.**

 **"An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle… They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley. But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami Game." Solomon said, sounding mysterious.**

...

...

...

...

...WHAT!?

"Millennium Puzzle..." Aknadin spoke with shock in his voice. The Millennium Items were still around even after all this time.

"But wasn't Atem..." Mana trailed off as everyone else felt sadness remembering Atem's sacrifice.

 **"Yuugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous." Anzu warned.**

 **"Yami Game? What's that? I like it." Yuugi said to himself as he looked at the box that held the peaces of the Millennium Puzzle.**

 **Solomon walked over and pointed at the box.**

 **"Look at the symbols carved in this box. 'The one who solves me will receive my dark knowledge and power'." Solomon read of the box.**

 **"I see." Yuugi said with a lot of seriousness in his voice before he grinned.** **"So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"**

 **"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" Solomon cried and tried to snatch the puzzle from his grandson.**

 **"You're only thinking of value! No!" Yuugi yelled.**

"Even after hearing all of that, the kid still wants to complete the Puzzle." Seto said. "He's braver than I thought or stupid."

 **"I always get stuck here." Yuugi sighed as the puzzle in my hand looked like a demolished pyramid. He felt very tired and fell asleep at his desk in his room.**

"It really is the Millennium Puzzle." Shada said as they all looked at the incomplete item.

 _'Atem...'_ Mana stared sadly at it, the item Atem wore when he was Pharaoh.

 **"Yuugi-Kun, a moment?" Ushio asked.** **He dragged Yuugi outside.**

 **"Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?" Yuugi asked innocently, as Ushio lead them behind the school.**

 **"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio grinned as they turned the corner.**

 **Yuugi gasped.**

 **There were 5 of Ushio's 'soldiers' along with a badly injured Jounouchi and Honda.**

 **"I-it hurts!" Honda was able to say.**

 **"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yuugi yelled and ran to the injured boy's aid, but Ushio stopped him.**

Everyone watched the event play silently.

 **"What do you think, Yuugi-Kun?" Ushio asked proudly.**

 **"What is this?" Yuugi asked.**

 **"I told you, Yuugi-Kun. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." Ushio said with a smirk and pointed to himself.**

 **"No… Ushio-San, this is just too horrible! Are you okay Jounouchi-Kun? Honda-Kun?" Yuugi yelled in shock and sadness as he ran over to the badly beaten boys.**

 **Jounouchi lifted his head and looked at Yuugi.** **"Yuugi… Damn you… Are you satisfied?" Jounouchi asked, heartlessly.**

 **"You're wrong. Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?" Yuugi asked.**

 **"Move Yuugi! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio said and pushed the boy aside.** **Yuugi's face looked like he was watching a horror movie.**

 **Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the stomach and knocked him against the wall. Yuugi's face became even more frightened.**

 **Yuugi jumped in front of Ushio to try and protect Jounouchi and Honda.**

 **"Stop it!" Yuugi yelled.**

 **"Well, well Yuugi-Kun. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" Ushio encouraged with a smirk.**

 **"Do you think…** **I can do that to my friends!?" Yuugi exclaimed.**

"Friends?" Mana glared. "Look at how they treated you, how could you consider them friends?"

"Mana he can't hear you remember." Manado reminded his student.

 **"Friends?" Jounouchi asked.**

 **Ushio just laughed.**

 **"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies who exploited you." Ushio said mockingly.**

 **"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi-Kun just wanted me to be a man." Yuugi explained.**

"Hmm, I guess someone could see it that way?" Karim said a little confused. Living world people were strange this day in age.

 **"Man, you're a** **complete weirdo." Ushio commented.** **"Very well. By the way Yuugi-Kun, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen." Ushio smirked.**

 **"20,000 yen!?" Yuugi asked.**

"I'm gonna guess that's a lot of money." Siamun said as no one knew the currency.

 **"What'll I do? 20,000 yen!? I don't have that kind of allowance." Yuugi asked himself.** **"But what'll I do? What should I do? Why me…" Yuugi asked himself. He looked at his hands, to find himself fiddling with the Millennium Puzzle.** **"How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this?" Yuugi asked.**

 **"Weird… I feel like crap… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today." Yuugi said** **clipped a couple of peaces together.**

 **"There… Wow! Perhaps… Perhaps…!?" Yuugi exclaimed. Then he stood up.** **"I did it! I did it! All that's left is to put in the final peace and it's done." Yuugi cheered.**

Everyone stared sadly since they knew what happen to the final piece.

 **He reached into the box, but felt nothing in it.**

 **"Not here… The last part…" Yuugi gasped.** **"No!"**

 **As dusk beckoned, Jounouchi and Honda walked along the channel outside the school. The blond of the duo looked down at the puzzle piece that stood at the bottom and remembered what Yuugi said about him and Honda being his friend.**

 **"Are you listening...AH!?" Honda looked stunned as Jounouchi jumped into the canal. "Hey, hey!"**

"What is he doing?" Kisara asked confused.

Isis smiled. "Helping a friend out."

 **"With out that part, the puzzle is incomplete! My wish won't come true! Please! Be at school!" Yuugi yelled in distress.**

 **He ran strait thought the gates...**

 **"Yo Yuugi-Kun."**

 **And came face-to-face with Ushio.**

 **"Ushio-San." Yuugi gasped.**

"Wait, how did that guy know Yuugi would be their?" Mana asked confused. "And why would he even be waiting for Yuugi like that is he psychic or something?"

"How should we know Mana, we aren't alive anymore." Siamun told the girl annoyed with all the questions.

 **"You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good boy." Ushio said like a mad man.**

 **"No!" Yuugi gasped.** **"I just left something a school and came to pick it up! A** **nyway, I can't…" Yuugi trailed off.**

 **"Humm, Then I guess you're going to need some education." Ushio said with a sly grin.**

"What education." Mahado glared at the screen.

 **"I did it!" Jounouchi held up the piece. "I found it!"**

"Alright Jounouchi!" Mana cheered seeing the final piece in his hand. He may have been a jerk but at least he's starting to turn around.

 **Suddenly a towel landed on his hand. He looked up to see Honda.**

 **"As a beautification club member, I commonly handle dirty objects..." Honda said. "However, you better buy me a new towel."**

 **Jounouchi yelled. "What did you say?! Damn cheapskate!"**

 **Honda then turned his head and saw Ushio** **walking with Yuugi to the back of the school.**

 **"That guy."**

"What is he up too?" Seto spoke mostly too himself.

 **Yuugi was kicked into a wall by Ushio bruised by the taller student.**

"Yuugi!" Mana exclaimed in shock as they saw him get beat up. Seto, Siamum, Mahado and even Akhenamkhanen glared since Yuugi was a nice boy and didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

 **"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." Ushio laughed.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Huh?" Ushio turned to see Jounouchi and Honda.**

 **"What? It's the bullies." Ushio said mockingly.**

 **"Yuugi! Hey! Hang on!" Jounouchi yelled and ran over to help him.**

 **"I… Asked the puzzle… For some true friends." Yuugi mumbled.**

"That's his wish..." Isis spoke. "His wish was to have friends..."

Everyone stared at the screen quietly.

 **Jounouchi heard him and put something in his hand.**

 **"Ushio-San! Up till now, I've respected you… But… I can't let this stand!" Honda yelled.**

"How do you respect a guy like that?" Karim asked.

 **"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio challenged.**

 **The 2 teens charged and yelled at the top of their lungs.**

 **" _I… I made a wish on the puzzle..._ " Yuugi thought. ****" _I told it I wanted true friends._ "**

 **At that moment, Jounouchi got punched in the face by Ushio.**

 **" _Someone who will never betray me…_ "**

 **Honda tried an attack from behind, but Honda was kicked in his stomach.**

 **" _A true friend who will never betray me…_ "**

 **Then Jounouchi was punched again.**

 **" _No matter what…_ "**

 **So was Honda.**

"Yuugi..." Mana spoke quietly and sadly feeling helpless as they watched.

 **"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio yelled and started to walk off, laughing.**

Mahado glared at Ushio, he wished their was something that could be done to help.

 **"Jounouchi-Kun! Honda-Kun!" Yuugi yelled.**

 **"Ah...I can't wake them up.** **If only if I…" Yuugi trailed off** **and looked at his hand. It was the last part for the Millennium Puzzle.**

 **"This…" Yuugi was amazed at it. He looked to his right and saw the rest of the puzzle, just sitting there. Yuugi reached forward and placed the last part of the Millennium Puzzle in it's place.**

 **Then the puzzle began glow.**

"Huh the Millennium Puzzle...!?" Siamun spoke in shock.

"It's activating!" Aknadin finished as they all stared in shock. How could this be happening.

 **A golden beam shot out of the puzzle and hit Yuugi as his shadow began to grow behind him before they eye of Anubis opened on the shadow.**

"What's happening to Yuugi?" Mana asked confused.

"Is the Puzzle, giving him power?" Shada spoke.

Akhenamkhanen felt something was about to happen that would finally answer his questions.

 **Ushio was leaving before a deep voice spoke. "So..it's game time."**

"That voice..." Karim started as everyone's eyes widen. It couldn't be...

Mana and Akhenamkhanen paid even closer attention than the others now.

 **Ushio looke** **d behind him and the next thing he knew he was on top of a dome-like tower dangling the rope.**

 **"What are you?!" Ushio exclaimed as he grabbed the rope. He then looked up as he saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing as it illuminated the wearer revealing Yami no Yuugi.**

"ATEM!" Mana yelled in shock, joy and confusion all at once as she saw her best friend after 3,000 years.

"The Pharaoh!" Shada exclaimed.

"He's alive!?" Karim spoke next in shock.

"After so long!?" Isis continued.

"But how!?" Siamun asked.

"Theirs something different about him..." Seto said to himself as he noticed the look of Darkness in Atem's eyes.

Akhenamkhanen was silent as he stared at the image of Atem after so long. His boy was in front of him in the world of the living. But how he wondered.

 **"Bastard! Yugi!"**

 **"Yo! Ushio-san." Yami spoke smirking. " I've got what you want right here."**

"Atem?" Mahado spoke up hearing the voice, it was Atem's voice but...

"Wait why did he confuse him for Yuugi?" Kisara asked. "He's twice Yuugi's size?"

 **"What?! You got the money?" Ushio laughed. "So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!" Ushio yelled greedily.**

 **"How boring, just handing it over." Yami said with amusement.**

 **"What!" Ushio yelled.**

 **"How bout it? Have a little game with me." Yami offered.**

"Game?" Everyone asked.

 **"Game" Ushio questioned with disbelief.**

 **"But it's no ordinary game..." Yami warned. "It's a Yami no Game!"**

"Game of Darkness!" Isis exclaimed. "But the Pharaoh..."

"Something isn't right with him..." Shada said.

"It must be Zorc." Seto spoke as everyone looked at him. "Atem sealed Zorc away with the Millennium Puzzle meaning...Atem must now have the powers of darkness as well as light within him now."

Mana stared at Atem in shock after hearing what Seto said. "Atem..."

 **"Ha! Interesting." Ushio yelled, " I, Ushio have never lost at any game! I accept"**

 **"Impressive, Ushio-san." Yami replied. "Here we go." He jumped down and** **slid down the dome and pulled out a deck of cards making a line of face down cards. The rope that has been tied on both of their waist evened out.**

"What is he doing!?" Mana yelled angrily. "Is he an idiot!"

 **Yami explained the rules. "The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card...The other goes down."**

"Simple enough." Mahado nodded at this game.

 **Yami continued. "The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."**

 **"Alright, I got it!" Ushio said. "Then I'll start!"**

 **He picked up...**

 **"10 of diamonds. Well Yugi, better prepare yourself! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Ushio counted up.**

 **Then Yami picked a...**

 **"I also got a 10." He smirked moving up 10 to even things up.**

"Go Atem!" Mana cheered for her friend in this game.

 **Ushio got a 2 of spades, catching up.**

 **Yami chuckled. "Well we can't that now..." Then he picked up another card. "Queen of Spades."**

 **"What?!" Ushio yelled moving down.**

 **"3 of diamonds!"**

 **"9 of hearts."**

 **"6 of clubs!"**

 **"Jack of spades."**

"It would be more interesting if we knew what most of these cards numbers meant." Siamun grumbled as they watched the game continue.

 **"What's the mater Ushio-san? Nothing left?" Yami taunted. "I'm 1 step away from the top."**

 **"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn things around!" Ushio shouted angrily.** **That card was a Joker.**

 **"J-Joker..." He said in shock.**

 **"Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn."**

 **"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio accused.**

"That bastard!" Mana yelled. "Atem doesn't cheat, your just jealous of his skills!"

Mahado gave up trying to convince Mana that they couldn't hear her.

 **"Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine" Yami said calmly.**

 **"Shut up!" Shouted an angry Ushio as he climbed up the top.**

 **"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." Yami explained.**

Everyone looked at each other.

 **Ushio the tried to punch Yami which he dodged.**

 **"I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yami said as he was falling.**

 **"Fall!" Ushio yelled as he cut the rope and Yami fell and Ushio laughed and grabbed the money. "I did it!"**

"ATEM!" Almost everyone yelled as they watched him fall. Mana fell on her knees as Mahado tried to comfort her, they only just got him back and too see him fall to his death...

 **"What is this?!" Ushio growled. "It's not money!"**

 **"The Door of Darkness has opened" Yami said ominously.**

Everyone looked back up at the screen in disbelief hearing Atem's voice.

 **"What?!" Ushio screamed. Then the antennae gave way and Ushio fell.**

 **Yami watched him fall as he held onto the Millennium Puzzle he stabbed into the wall and spoke.**

"Saving himself with his Puzzle." Seto smirked. "How fitting."

Mana wiped the tears away as she grinned in joy seeing Atem ok.

Akhenamkhanen continued to stare not speaking watching his son speak.

 **"The Yami no Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed by your own greed."**

 **"What?!" Ushio said before he grinned. "It's alright, I'll just get wet!"**

 **Then worm-like monsters appeared out of the water and appeared to eat Ushio.**

 **The next day at school students found Ushio in a fetal position on the ground.**

 **"I'm scared..." Ushio mumbled as a tear escaped his eye.**

"Did Atem do that?" Shada asked. "I never seen him this ruthless?"

 **"Hey, you hear?" A girl asked.**

 **"About, Ushio-San?" Another questioned.**

 **"He was in such shock he was hospitalized!" A 3rd girl stated.**

 **"I wonder what happened to that guy." The 1st said out loud.**

"Atem happened." Mana grinned.

 **Yuugi giggled as he walked down the hall.**

 **"My treasure." He smiled fondly at the now completed Millennium Puzzle that was shaped like a pyramid.**

 **"Yo Yuugi." Jounouchi greeted them leaning against a wall.**

 **"Jounouchi-Kun! Good Morning!" Yuugi greeted back.**

 **"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Jounouchi said with a grin.**

 **Yuugi nodded.**

"What treasure does he have?" Mana scoffed still mad at Jounouchi for how he treated Yuugi earlier.

 **"Heh, heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you can not, so I can't show it to you!" Jounouchi smiled, but sweat-dropped.**

 **" _Huh? What's wrong with me today?_ " Jounouchi asked himself.**

 **"You can see it, but you can't?" Yuugi questioned.**

 **"It's 'friendship'." Jounouchi told them** **.** **"We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself right?"**

 **Yuugi started to cry happily.** **"Yeah!"**

"Looks like Yuugi's wish has been fulfilled." Isis smiled watching the screen with the others all smiling.

 **" _Why am I spouting all these lousy lines today?_ " Jounouchi questioned himself with a blush of embarrassment.**

 **"So… Class is starting!" Jounouchi yelled and ran away, leaving his shoe behind.**

 **"Jounouchi-Kun, you dropped you shoe!" Yuugi called and chased after him.**

The screen then turned blank as everyone stared at it getting their thoughts together as to what happened...

Atem was alive...

The Millennium Items were back...

Atem was Alive...

Yuugi got his wish...

ATEM WAS ALIVE...

After a few minutes of silence Mana spoke.

"Can we watch more?"

* * *

 ** _Sorrry if everyone seemed OCC but after 3,000 years in the afterlife you would think they would mellow down a bit,_**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy this story, this was done to help Shattered223 with getting more Watching Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics out their._**

 ** _If you Guys and Girls enjoy the story and let me know by leaving a review along with what you wanna see and how I can improve on it._**

 ** _Till next time_**

 ** _Game Over_**


	2. The Bloodcurdling Blue-Eyes White Dragon

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

 **After Life**

Mana was grinning as she waited for the screen to show her more of the living world and her friend Atem. She couldn't believe her best friend was still in the world of the living after 3,000 years, shows how stubborn he is too move on. She looked up at the screen with anticipation too see more of Yugi and Atem even though she was worried about Atem's behavior since he acted more dark and merciless.

Suddenly something appeared on the screen...

 **A stone eye of Anubis opened revealing the golden box the Millennium Puzzle was in.**

 _ **"The history of games can be traced back...all the way to Ancient Egypt 3,000 years ago. These ancient games were used to decide the fate of citizens and their kings."**_

"Wait a second, are they talking about the things we did for our kingdom?" Siamun asked confused, they never played any sort of games it was all to protect their people.

 ** _"They were called Yami no Games."_**

"Like what Atem did..." Mahado spoke softly as he understood what this narrator was saying. Mana heard her master and shivered as she remembered what happened to Ushiro even though the jerk deserved it, she never seen Atem so...dark.

 _ **"In the present, a boy appeared who solved the Millennium Puzzle and inherited the Yami no Games.**_

"Yugi!" Mana grinned seeing him again, even though she never met Yugi in person she considered him a friend already since he freed Atem.

 **Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle as it glowed brightly before a large flash appeared and standing in Yugi's place was Yami no Yuugi.**

"Atem, my son..." Akhenamkhanen whispered as he stared at Yami no Yuugi on the screen who looked to be less evil than how they saw him before. The former Pharaoh was happy he was able to watch his son even if it had too be from the afterlife. He also wondered if he should call his wife and former queen of Egypt in here to watch with him or would it be too painful for her?

Mana was happy to see her friend on the screen again after the short time they got to see him before. She wanted more time with her prince.

 _ **"A boy with two hearts of light and darkness."**_ **Yami no Yuugi stood with two shadows, one of Yugi and the other of himself.**

 ** _"People refer to him as Yu-Gi-Oh."_**

"The Game King." Isis spoke as she heard the title and smiled. "Guess our Pharaoh still holds to his title as king even after 3,000 years."

"As they should." Shada replied with a small grin.

 **The school bell rings as the sun shined down on Domino High School.**

 **"Go on. It's your turn, Jounouchi-kun." Yugi called to Jounouchi, who was deep in thought about which card to pick from the five in his hand.**

 **"Umm… Hmm…" Jounouchi hummed, unable to decide.**

"Why do those cards look so familiar?" Seto asked as everyone felt the same as they saw blurry images of the cards in Jounouchi's hand.

Mana was glad him and Yugi were still friends and that Jounouchi hasn't gone back to his old ways, even though she was still gonna kick Jounouchi to Ra and back for how he treated Yugi before.

 **"What'cha doin', Jounouchi?" Honda said as he playfully put his arm around Jounouchi's neck.**

 **"What, you don't know?" Jounouchi said as he held up his cards for Honda to see. "It's Duel Monsters!"**

"Drooling Monsters, why would anyone play a game called that?" Siamun said as he didn't catch the first part.

"He said Duel Monsters Siamun." Karim smirked. "Maybe your old age is catching up too you."

"Nonsense, I'm already dead how can it catch up too me." Siamun replied as others, you know who, face palmed.

 **"What's that?" Honda asked.**

 **"Shut up already!" Jounouchi replied as he pushed Honda away in annoyance. "Keep your mouth closed and watch!"**

 **"It's a fighting game where you use the Monster Cards and Magic Cards you're holding in your hand in combination." Anzu told Honda as she watched the duel.**

 **"Alright, I made up my mind!" Jounouchi said as he finally put a card on the table. "Battle this!"**

 **"There's two types of card positions; Attack and Defense." Anzu explained. "You win when you reduce your opponent's Life Points to zero."**

"A card game based on the monsters we used to summon to defend our kingdom."Karim said as they all couldn't believe the future was keeping their traditions alive in some way.

"Just without all the magic we used." Isis finished.

 **"Okay, Yugi, it's your turn." Jounouchi said to the boy across from him.**

 **"Yup, it's my turn. I'll attack with this." Yugi said as he placed a monster down. Jounouchi saw the monster and his eyes went wide.**

 **"You whipped out such a strong card without even batting an eyebrow!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I lost out of nowhere!"**

"At least your able to live after loosing unlike some of us." Siamun spoke softly as he, Mahado, Isis, Shada and Karim remembered their deaths when they lost their battles.

 **"Jounouchi, you're so weak!" Anzu teased the blond.**

 **"I'm not really all that strong." Yugi spoke. "My grandpa's a serious gaming fanatic and owns a shop. I was able to get strong cards because of that."**

 **Jounouchi stood up and slammed his hands down.**

 **"Alright!"** **Jounouchi exclaimed enthusiastically. "We'll stop by Yugi's house after school!"**

 **"Yup. I'm definitely gonna ask Grandpa to show you his super-rare card." Yugi said.**

 ** _'Super-rare card?'_ Someone eavesdropped _. 'I don't think it's possible, but could it be...?'_**

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Kisara said as she looked at Seto who's eyes were wide. He shook his head, it couldn't be, their was no way that could of happened.

Aknadin and Akhenamkhanen mused as they looked at Seto, if it could happen to Siamun maybe...

 **"Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi called as he opened the door.**

 **"Ah, everyone's together today?" Solomon spoke.**

"Looks like the perverted version of Siamun is back." Mana spoke as all the girls haven't forgotten about what happened last episode. Siamun shrunk back as the girls looked at him again, he was never gonna live this down.

 **"Hey, can you show everyone your amazing card?" Yugi asked.**

 **"What?" Solomon replied. "That card?" he thought for a second.**

 **"Please!" Yugi begged.**

 **"Pretty do?" Jounouchi added as he bowed.**

 **"Ha-Ha, can't be helped!" Solomon laughed before he took out a small box from under the counter. "This is an exception! this is my most valuable possession, after all. Here it is."**

 **He holds up the card. "This is called the Blue Eyes White Dragon, This is a super-ultra-rare card."**

Seto and Kisara's eyes widen in shock as they saw the Blue Eyes Card, Kisara stared at the card that showed the entity she use to be able to transform into during her days in the world of the living as Seto wondered how knowledge of the Blue Eyes still existed for so long.

"It really is based on us..." Seto said to himself in shock and fascination.

 **"Amazing..." Jounouchi spoke in awe.**

Kisara despite being in shock had to smile at the compliment.

 **Honda then suddenly snatched the card out of Solomon's hand shocking the old man and caused Yugi and Anzu to sweatdrop. "Huh? What's so special..."**

Seto looked ready to kill Honda. His Kisara was special.

 **"I own one out of four copies in the entire world." Solomon explained as he took the card back panicking. "I can't even put a price on it."**

 **"Alright! Gramps," Jounouchi spoke up. "I'm gonna buy some cards!"**

 **"This isn't for sale!" Solomon said, pulling the card even further away.**

 **"Huh? Of course I won't buy that one!." Jounouchi reassured. "I was hoping to buy some other strong cards you got around here."**

 **Suddenly the door opened.**

 **"Welcome!" Solomon greeted to the visitor.**

 **"You're..." Honda began before Yugi finished.**

 **"Kaiba-kun?"**

 **"What could the successor of Kaiba Corporation want with us?" Honda asked out loud.**

 **"I heard Yugi-kun's grandfather was a card fanatic." Kaiba answered.**

"SETO!?" Siamun, Kisara, Mana, Karim, Isis and Shada yelled in union as they looked at Kaiba in shock. First Siamum as Yugi's grandfather now Seto as Kaiba, it got them all wondering who was next.

Aknadin's face was that of shock and joy as he saw Kaiba, it might of meant his family line still continued into the future and didn't die at Egypt.

Akhenamkhanen's theory of reincarnations was beginning to feel correct unless their was another explanation to all this.

 **"Oh, you play Duel Monsters, Kaiba?" Jounouchi said. "That's perfect. We got us a new friend!"**

 **"Whoa there, you'd better stop that. You guys aren't qualified to compete against me" Kaiba replied.**

 **"What?" Jounoucho asked.**

 **"You see, I am skilled enough to have won the Duel Monsters National Championships." Kaiba answered. "In other words, we're at completely different levels."**

"Theirs that Seto arrogance." Shada joked as the others chuckled a bit while Seto glared at him. Kisara included snickered as she held Seto's hand and looked at the new Seto named Kaiba, who looked identical to her Seto save for the skin color being less tan.

 **"What did you say?" Jounouchi said fist clenched, no longer in a good mood. "Shut your mouth and back up your words!"**

 **"Stop it, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi said as he stepped between them.**

 **"But he…" Jounouchi replied. "He really pisses me off!"**

 **"Well? This shop has large selection of cards, right?" Kaiba asked before his gaze drifted over to the counter. "Wh-What?!"**

 **Kaiba moved closer to the card pushing Jounouchi and Yugi out of the way.**

 **"Why is the Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a place like this?" he shouted in disbelief.**

"Looks like Kaiba is in love with the dragon as much as Seto." Karim smirked as Seto growled a bit. Kisara was really starting to enjoy this.

 ** _'I didn't expect to encounter the real card...!'_ His teeth began to grit.**

 **"Alrighty, we're through." Solomon said as he closed the box and pulled it away, snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts. "This isn't for sale."**

 **Kaiba slammed his briefcase on the counter, surprising Solomon. He opened it and turned it around so Grandpa could see its contents, revealing it to be a case full of Duel Monsters cards.**

 **"Old man, in exchange for that one Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I'll trade you ever single one of these cards!" Kaiba offered.**

 **"Amazing!" Yugi, Jounouchi and Anzu said in awe at the cards while Honda just looked confused.**

The Egyptians couldn't believe how desperate Kaiba was for that one card, except for Seto as he understood the beauty of the Blue-Eyes.

 **"Nope" Solomon responded.**

 **"Eh?!" Yugi and his friends exclaimed in shock.**

 **"If you won't trade it, I'll buy it!." Kaiba pressed, becoming desperate for the card. "Name your price! I can pay anything you ask me to!"**

 **"Kaiba-kun, wasn't it? There's a reason I won't sell this card to you. It's not because it's a very strong card or anything like that." Solomon explained as Kaiba looked confused. "This card is an important keepsake my close friend gave to me. And i treasure this card just the same as i do that precious friend. Nothing you pay me could possibly measure up to that."**

"Why does everyone in the living have a treasure suddenly after Yugi?" Siamun asked ruining the moment that was set.

 **"What did you say?!" Kaiba said in shock and anger.**

 **"You would feel the same even if it were a weak card, right?" Yugi asked, already knowing the answer.**

 **"That's right." Solomon answered, not noticing Kaiba trembling with rage. "If you truly cherish a card your very heard rests within it."**

 **Kaiba just closed his briefcase and walked to the door. "I'll see myself out."**

 **Kaiba sat in a limo as he thought. _'Cards have a heart? How absurd! Cards are power!'_ He gritted his teeth. _'Just you watch. I'll get my hands on one...'_**

"I don't like where this is going..." Mana said as she felt worried for Yugi and Solomon.

 **"Kaiba-sama, we have obtained the three remaining cards..."**

 **"So that just leaves that old geezer's card, huh?" Kaiba said.**

 **"Yes."**

"What's going on?" Mahado asked as they continued watching.

 **Two thugs approached the game shop, and barged right in while Solomon was cleaning the counter.**

 **"Wel-" He started but noticed that the people visiting didn't seem to be very friendly,**

 **"I extend to you an invitation to a Duel from Kaiba-sama." A short bald man spoke. "Solomon Mutou-sama."**

 **"And if i were to refuse?" Solomon asked carefully.**

 **"Then we will use force." The man replied.**

 ** _'That boy misunderstood.'_ Solomon thought angrily. _'I'll teach him the heart of the cards.'_**

"You tell em Gramps!" Mana said as she grinned, she wish she could see Solomon wipe the floor with Kaiba.

 **"My god, Anzu!" Jounouchi said.**

 **"What're you talking about?" Anzu asked him.**

 **They entered the game shop.**

 **"Gramps, we're here to buy more cards!" Jounouchi called out. "Hey, Gramps?"**

 **"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called out.**

 **"Not in?" Anzu asked.**

 **"Rather careless of him to leave without locking the door..." Jounouchi said.**

 **The telephone rang. Yugi walked over and answered it, still thinking about where his grandpa was.**

 **"Yes, hello?"**

 **"Yugi-kun _."_ Kaiba's voice answered.**

 **"Kaiba-kun?" Yugi said in shock.**

 **" _Your grandfather is currently in my custody."_ Kaiba informed. _"Why don't you stop by my building to pick him up?"_**

 **"Eh? What do you mean?!" Yugi asked shock. "Kaiba-kun!"**

"What in the name of Ra did Kaiba do!?" Mana yelled as she glared at the screen while the others looked.

Seto wasn't liking where this was going.

 **Yugi and his friends rushed to the KaibaCorp office building and took the elevator up.**

 **"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he ran over to him. "Grandpa, hang in there!"**

 **Solomon weakly lifted his head up to face his grandson, but struggled with even this.**

 **"Yu-Yugi, I'm sorry..." he said weakly. "I tried to teach that boy that cards have a heart, but..."**

 **"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as Solomon collapsed again.**

 **"Well aren't you running late?" Kaiba asked chuckling a bit.**

 **"What the hell did you do to the old man?!" Jounouchi demanded.**

 **"We merely had a Duel." Kaiba answered. "Betting each of our most treasured cards, you see. It's just that the Virtual Simulator I developed may have been too much of a shock for him."**

"Virtual what now?" Siamun asked as he wanted to know how his other was defeated.

 **"You played some cheap trick, didn't you?!" Anzu yelled.**

 **"Hardly!" Kaiba laughed. "This card I obtained is the proof."**

 **He pulled the Blue Eyes White Dragon out of his coat pocket, and in front of everyone, ripped it in half.**

Seto's eyes were wide as he saw what his other self do to the Blue-Eyes, he couldn't believe any version of him would destroy something that had a link to Kisara. If he ever met Kaiba, reincarnation or not he would destroy him.

 **"That's my grandpa's most cherished card!" Yugi shouted angrily.**

 **"A deck can only contain three of the same card." Kaiba said as he tossed the halved card aside like it was nothing. "A fourth card could fall into the hands of an enemy."**

 **"Fourth?" Yugi asked.**

"Fourth..." Seto thought for a second before he shook his head, not possible.

 **"M-My Blue Eyes White Dragon...!" Solomon said as he reached his hand out, trying to grasp at the ripped card, but then winced in pain.**

 **"Grandpa, hang in there!" Yugi begged before he looked up at Kaiba close to tears. "How could you do such a thing?!"**

 **"Yu-Yugi...take these..." Grandpa said as he held out his duel deck.**

 **"Eh? Grandpa!" Yugi said.**

 **"This is the deck of cards I used to Duel him! I lost, but my soul remains in these cards!" Grandpa said weakly. "You can beat that boy...Teach that boy the true meaning of the heart of the cards...!"**

 **"But I can't just leave you here, Grandpa!" Yugi countered.**

 **"Interesting." Kaiba spoke. "You plan to take revenge for your grandfather? I'll take you on any time."**

 **Yugi was unsure of what to do.**

 **"Yugi, fight him!" Jounouchi encouraged. "Just leave Gramps to us! Just like your grandpa said, go teach him what a true Duel is all about!"**

 **"Fight him, Yugi!" Anzu encouraged as well.**

 **"Everyone…" Yugi replied.**

 **"Yugi, you're the one who changed a person like me who was obsessed with fighting!" Jounouchi continued. "You can do it!"**

 **Yugi nodded determined, turned back to his Grandpa and accepted the deck."I understand, Grandpa!"**

 **"I'm counting on you, Yugi...!" Grandpa responded.**

 **"Now put your hands out, everyone." Anzu said as she pulled out a marker and drew a smiley face on their hands. "Look! This is the proof of our friendship!"**

"...What was the point of that..." Karim asked confused over a drawing.

"Please tell me she won't go preaching about friendship and how the power of good is ours?" Mana hoped, she met a person like that once in Egypt and she was quickly annoyed.

 **"What's...this?" Jounouchi asked as they surveyed the marks.**

 **"The magic marker ink will eventually fade away...but in our hearts, this circle will never disappear!"**

 **"M-hmm!" Yugi nodded smiling.**

"Well that's actually nice." Mana sighs glad Anzu wasn't preaching about friendship.

 **Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda who carried Solomon ran out of the building to the ambulance that had arrived.**

 **"Jounouchi, Honda and I will take his grandfather to the hospital." Anzu said. "You stay and support Yugi."**

 **"Got it!" Jounouchi replied. "Take care of him, Anzu!"**

"Poor other me." Siamun said as he saw how he was being carried by Honda, why couldn't that cute Anzu girl with the 80 cm chest size hold him.

 **"The rules are the Kaiba Special Rules." Kaiba yelled to Yugi while standing on one of the sides of the arena. "We both have 2,000 Life Points! Whoever's Life Points reaches zero first loses."**

 **Both the platforms that Kaiba and Yugi stood on then moved forward.**

 **"Virtual System, start up!" Kaiba exclaimed as the system started up.**

 **Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly and start to shake as the bright blue light surrounded Yugi.**

"Here he comes!" Mana exclaimed in joy as she she watched Yugi transform into Atem. She was getting to see her best friend take of Seto's jerk double and show him the power of the heart of the cards.

Akhenamkhanen grinned as he watched Yugi transform. It was time to see what challenge Atem would face this time.

 **Once the light disappeared Yugi was gone and Yami no Yuugi stood in his place as he opened his eyes and looked at Kaiba smirking and determined.**

 **"What?" Kaiba asked but trailed off as he noticed the difference in Yami no Yuugi.**

 **"Kaiba, I will bet the deck containing my grandfather's soul and defeat you." Yami no Yuugi spoke in his deep confident voice.**

"RA YES!" Mana cheered as she looked at Atem. "You show that pampered brat what the mother flipping Pharaoh can do Atem!"

Mahado would usually tell Mana to settle down but in this case, he hoped Atem would show Kaiba as Mana put it, who's the real king is.

Seto sighed as he would have too watch a battle between Kaiba and Atem, he actually did wonder how this new him would compare to Atem though.

 **"Now, let's begin the Duel!" Kaiba declared as he took a card and placed it on the electronic table. "I'll use Cyclops to attack."**

 **The stadium began to glow as a virtual creature formed on the field, creating a life-size version of the blue-green one-eyed monster.**

"Wait it came to life!?" Mana said in shock. "How did Kaiba do that!?"

No one knew the answer to that and kept watching.

 **"The Monster came to life!" Yami no Yugi said in surprise.**

 **"This is the Virtual Simulator System!" Kaiba explained as his monster roared.**

"Oh so thats what it is, it just does what we did with magic." Siamun chuckled.

 **"So this is how you harmed my grandfather?" Yami no Yugi glared.**

"His grandfather?" Mahado said as he narrowed his eyes, why was Atem saying that was he trying to pose as Yugi for a reason?

 **Yami then held up a card. "I'll take you on. My turn. I attack you with Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" He placed the card on the table. The small, blue-scaled dragon took form.**

"Isis, wasn't that creature one of your monsters?" Mana asked as she looked at her female friend who nodded as she looked at the Winged Dragon. Isis smiled as she felt as if a part of her was helping the Pharaoh.

 **"What the!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he saw the Monsters. "Awesome, just what in the-"**

 **The monsters began to fight. Cyclopes lunged at the dragon.**

 **"Fireball Cannon Strike!" Yami no Yuugi commanded. The dragon launched its attack. The dragon's Attack Points being 200 points higher than the giant's, the dragon easily destroyed the giant, lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1800.**

"Go Atem!" Mana cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. Mahado face palmed at his student.

 **"Big brother!" a young long haired boy shouted as he ran in.**

"Brother..." Seto said softly as he looked at the boy, so his other had a brother. Seto was kinda envious.

 **"Alright!" Jounouchi cheered. "You did it!"**

 **Kaiba drew a new card.** **"It won't be as interesting if I don't at least have a handicap of some sort." Kaiba remarked.**

 **"I use this card to attack!" Kaiba laid down a new card. The field glowed as Kaiba summoned a clown.**

 **"The Dark Clown?" Yami identified the monster. "But, his Attack Points..."**

 **"Indeed, the Attack Power of the Winged Dragon is 1400." Kaiba said. "And this guy's is 600. He can't win as he is now. But if I use it together with this card...!" He threw another card down.**

 **"A Magic Card!" Yami said.**

 **"Exactly," Kaiba acknowledged. "Generator of Darkness! This triples the Attack Points of a Dark-Attribute Monster!"**

 **"Saggi the Dark Clown attack!"Kaiba commanded. The clown formed a sphere of crackling dark electricity. "Dark Glide!"**

 **When the attack was fired at the dragon, it was easily destroyed and lowered Yami's Life Points to 1600.**

"It's only one loss, you can still win this Atem!" Mana yelled at her friend on the screen who couldn't hear her.

"She's getting to into this..." Shada whispered to Mahado who nodded, this was worse than the last.

 **"How's the destructive power of a Combo Attack?!"**

 ** _'Damn that Kaiba! He knows this game inside and out...!'_ Yami thought angrily. ' _But my grandfather, a game master, put his heart into these cards I'm holding when he built this deck. There's got to be a secret strategy hidden among them.'_ He drew a new card, but he scowled as he realized it wasn't worth anything. ' _This card can't beat the Dark Clown! I'll have to endure it and play another Monster in Defense Mode!'_ He placed a Monster Card on the table sideways to show he was using the monster's Defense Mode.**

"Hmm..." Siamun looked at the card Atem just drew. It looked very familiar to him.

 **"Dark Glide!" Kaiba ordered. The Dark Clown launched its attack, and quickly destroyed Yami's face down monster.**

 **"What are you doing!" Jounouchi shouted as he pounded his fists on the wall in front of him.**

 **Turn after turn, however, Kaiba kept destroying Yami no Yuugi's facedown monsters, wiping them out with one attack from with super-charged Dark Clown.**

"Holy Ra Atem, what are you doing!" Mana yelled as she pulled her hair as she kept watching Atem loose more monsters. "Where's that Game King we all heard about!?"

 **"So this is the card deck that dying old geezer left you?" Kaiba said. "I can hear his dying breath with each card you draw!"**

 **"Grandpa left me these cards because he believes in me!" Yami no Yuugi replied. "I can hear the burning, ambitious soul of my Grandpa! Kaiba, do you hold that kind of belief in your cards?!"**

 **Kaiba had a reaction to that as Yami drew a card. "I believe in these cards!"**

"So he might actually have a heart." Kisara mumbled to herself as she looked at Kaiba. She couldn't believe in a Seto that would act this cruel.

 **He looked at the card and smirked.** **"The card I drew is Dark Knight Gaia! Holding 2,300 Attack Points, he attacks the Dark Clown!"**

 **"What?" Kaiba said surprised as The armored knight on the armored horse charged at the clown.**

 **"Spiral Shaver!" Yami no Yuugi commanded and Gaia took out the Dark Clown** **lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1300. "He's beaten!"**

 **"Good job, Yugi!" Jounouchi cheered.**

"Nice move by our Pharaoh." Shada complimented as he spoke with Isis and Karim as Mana jumped up in the air happily out in front.

Akhenamkhanen continued to watch silently as his son battled Kaiba.

 **"We still don't know the winner yet!" Yami said confidently.**

 **"Hah!" Kaiba scoffed. "The conclusion has already been decided!" As he drew a new card, a new kind of confidence filled his eyes. "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"**

"He summoned what now!?" Mana, Seto and Kisara yelled as they saw it

 **The hologram took form as a familiar enormous white fanged and clawed dragon with sapphire eyes.**

 **"I-Impossible!" Yami exclaimed in shock.**

"Didn't he rip that card in half?" Mahado asked as he looked at Seto who stared at the Blue-Eyes, along with Kisara since she hasn't seen her summon in 3,000 years.

"They did say their were 3 copies of the card." Seto answered Mahado.

 **"Didn't he tear up the old man's card and throw it away?" Jounouchi recalled.**

 **"Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks!" Kaiba commanded. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"**

 **The dragon charged up its lightning attack and fired it at the Dark Knight, taking it out and lowering Yugi's Life Points to 900.**

"The Pharaoh is close to zero." Aknadin said with a hint of pride in his voice. Even if Kaiba wasn't Seto he could imagine it was with Seto taking his place as king.

 **"Dark Knight Gaia was pulverized." Kaiba chuckled. "I'll use any method necessary to get what I want. I still have two Blue-Eyes in my deck. You can't win."**

 **Yami gritted his teeth as monster after monster continued to be destroyed by Blue-Eyes.**

"Dammit, it's not fair." Mana groaned seeing another monster destroyed. "Come on Atem, get your game on already!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the living world a young boy with a Kurriboh hair style looked up from his Duel feelin-

"Hey Judai? we playing or what?" Another kid asked.

Judai Yuki looked at the boy and smirked. "Yeah, Game on!"

Back in the afterlife...

 **"Do you plan to keep using Defense Mode until you run out of cards?" Kaiba smirked as he held up the card he just drew. "I drew the second Blue-Eyes."**

 **The second White Dragon appeared on the field next to the First both growling.**

"You have to be kidding me!" Mana yelled again louder than before.

"Two of them..." Seto whispered as he stared in awe. Kisara looked at Seto and smacked him in the head.

"Don't get any ideas." She told him.

 **"How about you obediently give in and accept your loss, Yugi?!" Kaiba suggested.**

 **"Hmm…" Yami growled in annoyance and worry.**

"How is he gonna get out of this one." Akhenamkhanen spoke to himself as he watched Atem, suddenly he looked at the doors next to his throne as he heard them open quietly. He knew someone was watching and he had a pretty good idea who...

 **Anzu and Honda, along with a nurse, were hurriedly pulling along a gurney with Solomon laid steadily on it and an oxygen mask attached to his face.**

 **"Yugi… Yugi…" He spoke weakly.**

"Poor Grandpa..." Mana mumbled sadly seeing the old man suffering and worrying about Yugi as she is Atem.

 **"Grandpa, I won't give up!" Yami said to himself before he drew a card and gasped.**

Akhenamkhanen looked at the door as he heard a small gasp from the female behind the door. He closed his eyes as he wish she didn't have to find out like this.

 **"A Magic Card! Sealing Swords of Light! It seals the attacks of all Monsters on your side of the field for three turns!"**

"Good it'll buy him some time to work out a strategy." Siamun said as they continued to watch.

 **"What a pointless action!" Kaiba remarked. "Even if you prolong this by another three turns, what can you possibly do?"**

 ** _'Like Kaiba said, I just have three useless Sealed Cards in my hand…!'_ Yami thought as he looked at the two legs and the right arm of something, along with a reptilian monster. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth thinking. ' _How can I continue fighting with this?'_ **

Siamun, Aknadin and Akhenamkhanen knew exactly what the three cards were, they wondered how Atem will play things out.

 ** _'This isn't like you, Yugi.'_ Spoke a familiar voice from the back of his mind; his Grandfather's voice. ' _Listen, there's nothing useless in this world. Just like how you put so much effort into the Millennium Puzzle.'_**

 ** _"The Millennium Puzzle?"_ Yami/Yugi asked.**

 ** _'Exactly!' Solomon_ answered. ' _Cards are just like solving the pieces to a puzzle!'._ With that, his image began to fade.**

 ** _"Grandpa!"_ Yugi/Yami called out.**

 ** _"Like the pieces of a puzzle!"_ His Grandfather's voice echoed in his mind.**

 ** _'Exodia?!"_ Yami realized. _'Exodia is in this card deck?'_**

"Wait Exodia!?" Isis looked at Siamun. "Wasn't that your beast?"

Siamun nodded. "Yes it was, now that Atem has figured it out I wonder how he plans to summon it."

 **"There's a myth in _Duel Monsters that speaks of the existence of an invincible Monster that you can Summon for the first time if you collect the five needed cards!" Solomon explained to Yugi. "But no one has ever been able to gather all of the necessary cards."_**

"Wait so no one has been able to summon Exodia before?" Shada asked. "I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because no one has been able to acquire all five cards." Siamun answered remembering the five tablets needed to summon Exodia before.

 **"It's your turn!" Kaiba called, losing his patience. "Quit stalling and draw your next card!"**

 **"I'm drawing now!" Yami said as he drew his next card. The card he drew was Exodia's left arm.**

 ** _'That makes four of the five cards!'_ Yami thought as h** **e placed his only monster besides the Exodia pieces facedown in Defense Mode and ended his turn.**

"Just one more Atem you got this!" Mana grinned.

 **"Draw whatever you want, it won't change anything." Kaiba remarked as he began his turn and drew a card. "My turn. I play a new Monster and use it to attack your Defense Mode Monster!"**

 **"Judge Man, with 2200 Attack Points!"** **The Judge Man attacked Yami's facedown monster, easily defeating it.**

 **Yami drew a new card. _'Black Magician!'_**

"Wait that's..." Mana turned and looked at Mahado just as everyone else did. Mahado looked at the screen in shock for a second before he smiled, looks like even a part of him to this day was still helping Atem.

All the people in the room smirked as they knew this game was starting to move in Atem's favor.

 ** _'If I put it in Defense Mode, it'll just get done in by the Blue-Eyes!'_** **He summoned the magician. "So I'll attack Judge Man!"**

 **"Black Magic!" Yami commanded. The magician used his magic to destroy the Judge Man, lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1000.** **"Judge Man is beaten."**

 **"I'm hardly concerned about that level of damage." Kaiba said and drew a new card. "Just one turn remaining until the seal if broken."**

 **He looked up at Yami. "The Card I just drew is my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"**

 **Yami moved back in shock as the final dragon was summoned.**

"Three of them!" Mana yelled in shock and annoyance. "Is that even legal!"

Kisara glared at Seto not going to let him get any ideas again.

 **"Attack the Black Magician!" Kaiba commanded.** **The dragon's attack destroyed the Black Magician, lowering Yami's Life Points to 400.**

Mahado looked down as he watched himself be destroyed by Blue-Eyes, he felt that one from here.

 **"So Yugi, draw your final card. Next turn, Three Blue Eyes will attack you all together. The games over no matter what you draw!"**

 **"Hey! Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled.**

 ** _'If these are the five cards needed to summon the God Exodia, But the odds I'll pull the right card on my last turn are too low...'_ He went to draw a card only to hesitate before the deck moved away from him. **

"Huh whats going on with the cards?" Mana asked confused as too why they were moving away from him.

 ** _'Are the cards resisting me? No it's just me, I'm afraid to draw the wrong one.'_ Yami thought as his hand shook.**

The Egyptians felt a stab to their hearts as they saw Atem afraid, with everything he did when they were alive it was hard to forget that he was still young.

Akhenamkhanen felt the most guilty as it was his fault his son had to go through all of this. Suddenly he felt a female hand lay on top of his and he looked up to see a female standing next to him and he smiled.

 **Suddenly he saw the symbol Anzu drew on his hand. "This 'Magic Circle'...!"**

 ** _'A symbol of our friendship.'_ Yami heard Anzu's voice.**

 **' _Yugi, your not alone.'_ Honda's voice spoke.**

 ** _'This circle ties us all together.'_ Jounouchi's voice rang last.**

 **"Thank you, everybody" Yami said. "I'm not afraid anymore."**

Everyone smiled happy that Atem still had friends to watch his back as they all once did.

 **"Ha! Did you finally lose hope and decide to pull any card!" Kaiba asked.**

 **"Not quite I have my hope right here in my hand!" Yami answered smirking as he finally drew the card.**

 **"The card I pulled…" Yami held up the card he drew. "Is Exodia The Forbidden One!"**

 **"Aah! what the!" Kaiba panicked.**

"He got it!" Mana cheered and hugged Mahado as they all smirked knowing fully well Atem won this duel.

Akhenamkhanen and the female grinned happily as they watched Atem continue speaking.

 **"I've assembled all five needed cards." Yami continued as a green beamed formed into the star and Exodia came out of it.**

"And that's game." Mana grinned as she watched. Meanwhile Judai again looked up from where he was feeling the same feeling again, as if someone was quoting him from another version of himself.

 **"No way! It-Its Exodia!" Kaiba practically screamed. "Your saying you preformed a miracle?!"**

 **"Hell Fires Rage, Exodo Flame!" Yami commanded. Exodia's attack destroyed all three Blue Eyes White Dragons.**

Seto fumed as he watched all three Dragons be destroyed. He saw Siamun's smug expression and wanted to remove it.

 **Kaiba screamed as his Life Points dropped down to 0.**

 **"He did it!" Jounochi cheered. "It's Yugi's win!"**

 **"No way!" Mokuba shouted in disbelief. "Big brother lost!"**

 **"No matter how strong your cards are without heart their meaningless." Yami said. "When you link your heart to the cards miracles can happen."**

 **"I-Impossible! how can I loose!?" Kaiba demanded no one in particular.**

 **"Kaiba, this will shatter the evil in you!" Yami said as the eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead and he held out his hand. "Mind crush!"**

 **Kaiba fell silently to his knees.**

 **"I just smashed the evil within your heart!" Yami explained.**

"Eh, he could do that?" Mana asked looking at Mahado who nodded.

"Yes Mana, we performed the same thing to remove evil ka's from our citizens remember." He reminded her as she blushed and looked back at the screen.

"Atem won..." The female spoke as Akhenamkhanen nodded and continued to watch.

 **Solomon opened his eyes regaining consciousness.**

 **"He regained consciousness!" Anzu informed Honda.**

 **"Yugi..." Grandpa said softly.**

"Alright!" Mana cheered. "Grandpa's okay!"

"Good, now other people can see more of my great face in the living world." Siamun smirked. "Although he could use more of a tan."

People ignored him and kept watching.

 **"Master Pegasus, Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporation has been beaten in a Duel." An unnamed lackey said to his boss.**

"Wait so his full name is Seto Kaiba?" Karim asked and looked at Seto who's eyes were wide. "Looks like you two have more in common than just your looks and arrogance."

"Shut up or I swear too Ra your gonna wish you never crossed me." Seto growled as the others just laughed.

 **Pegasus Crawford only smirked as his Millennium Eye shined in the light.**

"Wait that!" Isis gasped as the other's eyes widen but more Aknadin as they saw his item on screen before the image vanished.

"Wait is that it, don't leave us with a cliff hanger!" Mana yelled and shook the screen. "Show us more!"

"Enough Mana!" Mahado yelled causing her to pout. "Relax, we are just as anxious as you but that doesn't mean you have to act like a mad woman."

"Besides something is playing on the screen." Siamun added as everyone turned quickly to the screen as they all sat too see what happens next.

* * *

 **Second chapter completed, man this was long to write along with the first chapter.**

 **Also yes i'm doing the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters since I enjoyed it more and nothing was cut out of it unlike the dub and the soundtrack is amazing as well.**

 **But i will use the dub sometimes like I used the uncut English dubbed version for when Yami summoned Exoida and his kind crush.**

 **Well ladies and gentlemen let me know what you think of chapter 2 and be prepared for chapter 3 soon.**

 **Also PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Turn 2 end!**


End file.
